


Blizzard Warning

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcy ABC Challenge [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pre-Relationship, burgeoning relationship, garcy, he's so good, sweet Flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Flynn and Lucy spend the night in the middle of a blizzard.





	Blizzard Warning

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much :) 
> 
> Not beta'd. I've read this through once so...expect at least 16 typos.

 

Sometimes Lucy thinks Rittenhouse's only plan is to kill them. Emma most definitely wants them dead, but as the snow stings her face, Lucy cannot understand what grand scheme of Rittenhouse includes the wilderness of Wyoming.

"Ah!" Lucy's voice rings out as she collapses to the ground. Her foot buries deep under the snow, and her vision blinds with the cold.

"Lucy! Lucy! Take my hand," she hears Flynn's voice above her. A strong hand reaches under her arms and pulls her up. "Are you okay?"

Her eyesight returns as Flynn brushes snow off her face. She nods numbly but feels a shiver course through her body. "'m cold," she manages.

"Come on," he wraps an arm around her and tugs her back onto the path. "There has to be shelter around here somewhere."

Lucy huddles into him and lets him do much of the work as they walk. With each step, she feels the energy draining from her. She steals a look at Flynn and sees the worry stretched thin over his face. Her fingers curl into him, and she presses her face into his chest trying to shield herself from the blinding cold.

Flynn stops suddenly, and Lucy looks up hopefully but sees only snow and trees. "Lucy," he begins slowly. "We need to take shelter. The snows getting heavier, and who knows where we're at."

"But where?" she shivers.

"Right here," he answers and guides her to the nearest tree. Flynn frowns down at the snow before taking a knee.

Lucy stares at him. "What? No, no, Flynn, that's a very bad idea. We'll freeze."

"I'm not going to let that happen," he glances up at her. "I promise." he leans back down working with the snow. "I'm going to build a snow cave. We'll weather the storm inside."

Lucy leans against a tree too tired to debate further. Besides, she trusts him, and what does she know about wilderness survival? On one hand? Nothing. She sighs watching him guide the snow. It's so cold, and she thinks bitterly they've fought so hard just to die in the wilderness of Wyoming.

"Hey, hey, none of that," Flynn's voice interrupts. Lucy's eyes shoot open, and she sees him through snow covered lashes. "We can sleep later, okay?"

Lucy nods not realizing sleep had pulled her under. She glances over at what was a snow mound earlier and now sees a makeshift igloo. "Is that a snow cave?"

"A shitty one," he admits ruefully. "But it'll do. Come, follow me."

"Inside...inside that?" Lucy feels panic grip her at the small structure.

Flynn glances at her with confusion for a moment before realization dawns on his face. He takes her hand. "Lucy, you can do this. I know it's tight, but I'll be right beside you. We're going to survive this storm together, okay? I promise we're going home, but we can't do that if you stay out here."

Her eyes are wide, but when he starts to gently guide her to the snow cave, she doesn't pull back. "I-I don't want to go in first," she stutters out.

"I'll go first," Flynn agrees and lowers to his knees. In any other situation, it may have been laughable to watch the giant man squeeze into a tiny snow cave, but Lucy instead stands there wondering how a panic filled night is better than the icy cold surrounding her.

When Flynn is safely tucked inside, she spies his face peek back out with a hand holding out for her. Protests die on her tongue as she grasps his hand. She feels the panic forcing its way through her as she leans into the snow cave.

"Eyes on me," Flynn's soft voice encourages her. His free hand wraps around her and holds her steady as they snuggle close. It's horribly tight, and she closes her eyes trying to steady her breath. She hears foreign words whispering above her as his hand rubs across her back. "I'm going to seal us in, but I'm right here. If you need me, just grab onto my arm. We'll get through this."

She offers a weak nod and squeezes her eyes shut as Flynn begins to shut them inside the small enclosure. Her breath increases, and she can feel herself shaking. She wants to fight, wants to scream, wants to escape, wants to be anywhere but here, wants-

"Lucy."

Her mind clears, and Lucy's eyes shoot open to see Flynn looking down at her. "I'm okay," she answers weakly.

It's obvious he doesn't believe her, and he pulls her closely. "Whatever you need, however I can help," he offers, but he doesn't need to. Lucy already knows he would do anything for her.

They lay there silent with the wind and snow howling outside their safety. Lucy still feels overwhelmed by the tightness of the snow cave, but when panic starts to become too much, she glances up at Flynn and breathes into him relaxing. He watches her silently, and she's so grateful to him. So grateful that he's the one with her tonight surviving this bitter cold. Lucy can't imagine what would happen if it had been Wyatt or Rufus. She's not certain they would survive.

Flynn knocks a strand of hair from her face, and Lucy smiles up at him. He returns it, and she suddenly feels warm inside. She's safe, and he's there to protect her. To protect her. To protect her. To protect-

Lucy wakes with a start at what she assumes is morning. Her eyes find Flynn watching her with a soft smile. "Morning?" she tries.

"Morning," he responds lightly. "I already checked, and the snow has stopped. When you're ready, we can try to find our way back."

Lucy nods taking in the silence that fills their protective cave. "I think I'm ready to get out of here," she answers suddenly. Flynn opens an entrance for her, and she wiggles her way free. When she sees the clear blue sky, Lucy breathes in deeply and closes her eyes. They've made it. She knows they still have a trek until they're back to civilization, but they have survived the night of snow together.

"You okay?" Flynn's voice cuts into her thoughts.

She smiles at him. "I am," she reaches over and squeezes his hand. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," he replies and pulls her close, arm wrapping around her waist. "Let's go home."

Lucy leans into him. "Let's go home." As they walk, her mind drifts to the previous night. Words cannot properly express her gratitude, but she suspects Flynn knows just the same. Flynn's always there for her, and she wonders how she got so lucky to have a friend like him. Well, more than friend if she's honest glancing back up at Flynn one more time. Lucy feels a blush creep in when he looks down at her with a questioning smile. She just buries her face into his side postponing the questions she knows they need to answer eventually. They'll get there she's sure. As for now, she's just glad that out of everyone who could be with her in the wilderness of Wyoming it was him.


End file.
